Equilibrium
by findmywaybacktoyou
Summary: A multitude of events throws the existence of supernatural beings into a tailspin, and it is up to Nature to right the balance. Bonnie Bennett will forever be changed. - redux 3x15
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is what happens when I get TVD ~feels that are not being addressed by the show. Where's the backlash to the end of 3x15? Where's the witch mythology? They're supposed to be badass and whatnot - hell, a witch CREATED the damn vampires, how're vampires more important/powerful than witches? This is me, sorting that out, by redo-ing the end of 3x15. There will be a lot of BAMF Bonnie in this, so if you're not a Bonnie fan, or not a fan of Bonnie being anything other than awesome? The back button's right there in the corner. I can tell you right now that the only endgame pairings I know for certain are Matt/Caroline and possibly Stefan/Elena. But Stefan/Elena've got a LONG way to go considering the events that will take place.

This is solely focusing on plot and less on ships. There will be some aspect of romance, but it is not, and never will be, the main purpose. I tend to focus more on other relationships so expect a lot of Bonnie/Caroline(/Elena) scenes, and Bonnie/Abby and the Originals being all family-like.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the show, the friendship between the girls would be a lot stronger and a lot more in focus, and the familial relationships would take precedence over ~ships. Also, none of the men would ever be wearing shirts.

* * *

><p><em>A warning to the people,<br>__The good and the evil,  
><em>_This is war._

_To the soldier, the civilian,  
><em>_The martyr, the victim.  
><em>_This is war._

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie,  
><em>_And the moment to live and the moment to die,  
><em>_And the moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
><em>_To fight, to fight, to fight._

_To the right, to the left,  
><em>_We will fight to the death,  
><em>_To the edge of the world,  
><em>_It's a brave new world from the last to the first._

_-** This Is War; **_**30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>At the dawn of time, before the existence of vampires, before there were wolves, there was Nature and her servants. They were men and woman who were intricately connected with their surroundings, people blessed with the ability to be in tune with Nature and her will.<em>

_These people were the healers and protectors of their families. They believed in a simple purpose – everything they did was for the safety of others. Their people respected and revered them._

_There were detractors as the years went by, people who began to think the power Nature's servants held was unfair and unnecessary. Altercations began between families and the witches and warlocks, as they were so named._

_In one such altercation, one of Nature's servants lost his temper and abused his power. He cursed the families of the detractors, turning them into uncontrollable animals. And while the other servants of Nature did all they could to reverse the curse, the damage was done._

_The balance of Nature, the balance these very men and women devoted their lives to keeping, had been thrown off._

_A group of witches and warlocks found a way to bring about a new balance, and they contained the curse. Instead of the cursed families remaining animals, they were bound to the moon. Every month, on the night before, on and after the full moon, those members of the cursed families who had taken a human life would turn into a wolf, body and mind that of the animal._

_Yet the mistrust and unease remained amongst some. Over the decades and centuries, some of Nature's servants fell off the path, but Nature righted the balance whenever there was a shift._

_Until there was a shift so big that it changed the course of history forever. In her misplaced desire to protect her family from the wolves, one servant of Nature cast a spell that condemned her children for eternity._

_This story is known to most - the creation of vampires, proof that a mother's love can be a very powerful thing._

_Nature railed against the creation of beings that were stronger and faster than people. Soon, these vampires found they could not walk in the sun and that certain plants would harm them. They craved human blood, they did not age, they could not have children. Nature fought back._

_Her servants were gifted to protect them against the wolves and the vampires. Nature knew the dangers one of her servants could pose if they were ever under the control of the abominations and so her servants were naturally disinclined to trust a wolf or a vampire. The awareness the witches and warlocks possessed grew, and an innate ability to resist a vampire's mind control took root in their psyche._

_Balance was fought for, and those who served Nature maintained a special knack for preserving it to the best of their ability. The breaking of the curse on the Original Hybrid meant that Nature granted one young Bennett witch with the power she would need to fight the upcoming battles._

_From her place in the after life, the mother of the vampires fought to stop her creations. But her actions had far greater consequences than she could imagine, for in attempting to undo the damage she had once caused, she would throw the balance of Nature so far off course that it would take the unthinkable for it to be righted again._

_There is a reason no witch or warlock has ever been both a servant of Nature and an abomination. If a wolf or vampire were to possess the powers of Nature and an abomination, they would be nearly unstoppable. No witch or warlock retained their magic once turned. This was a fact of life as old as the existence of the abominations._

_The magic the Original Witch invoked on the night of the eclipse, bound to the family line of the blessed young Bennett, had unforeseen consequences on everyone._

_Nature had to make things right. Everything would change._

_Balance would now rest in the hands of a young and powerful woman._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I promise, this is leading up to something.

Reviews are rewarded (with more fic? anyone?)!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow, this got WAY more reviews than I ever imagined it would! Thank you guys so much for your enthusiasm towards this story. Just so everybody reading this knows, while I do have a (very fixed) idea of where I am taking this fic, there will be some influences by the current track of TVD. Not much, but some, because this recent episode (3x18) gave me chills with Bonnie's breakdown. This fic gives her a support group, but a Bonnie-meltdown will possibly happen some where along the line. I will not be shying away from killing characters off where necessary for the story, and in response to the reviewer who asked for some Bonnie lovin' - hell yeah, there will be some! I don't write smut, I physically cannot (lol), but I will definitely be having men show Bonnie some appreciation.

**Warning: **This chapter has a canon character death that is very important to the story.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the show, the friendship between the girls would be a lot stronger and a lot more in focus, and the familial relationships would take precedence over ~ships. Also, none of the men would ever be wearing shirts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_'The Butterfly Effect'_

* * *

><p>Bonnie had a bad feeling about this. She had been having this inkling in the back of her head, this fissure in her awareness that warned her of imminent disaster. This day, this night, it would not end well. A dark thought entered her mind as she left her home with Abby, and she knew it to be true even as she wanted desperately for it to be false.<p>

_Someone she loved was going to die tonight._

The last time she had had this feeling was the night she had lost Grams. At the time, she had been new to her craft and had not recognized the feeling for what it really was. It was nature's way of warning her.

The teenager cast a glance at Abby as they walked together towards the old witch house. Her mother caught the look and smiled. Bonnie's heart ached as she smiled back. She had just gotten her mother back, they were barely getting to know each other, but she knew in her soul that tonight would mean Abby's death.

Something in her hardened, stubborn resolve set in. _No,_ she would not lose her mother again, not so soon after getting her back. She let her magic seep through her, let the spirits and the nature embrace her. There was a shift in the otherness that was a witch's sixth sense. Even Abby, with her diminished powers, felt it.

Bonnie let herself smile.

* * *

><p>She had half-expected Ester's sons to arrive sooner, the young witch mused as she paced the basement of the old witch house. She could feel the spirits tittering with anxiety and anger, and she could feel Abby's fear and determination from where her mother was similarly pacing on the floor above. Here, in this house, their connection to their ancestors was strongest. But not even that connection could prepare her for who she found herself face-to-face with when she turned again.<p>

"Stefan?" her heart began to pound. She knew why he was here, even if she did not want to acknowledge it. Bonnie had expected it to be Klaus, or one of his brothers, maybe even Finn, because the bonds between siblings after all were very powerful things. The girl had never expected that she would have to face one of the people she considered her friend in this situation.

"I'm sorry," he looked away, but Bonnie had caught glimpse of regret shadowed by resolve. She took a few steps back, tensing. "They have Elena."

And that was the crux of it. The Originals had Elena, who should have been safe at home considering she _knew_ what was going down that night. She gathered her magic around her, tears welling up in her eyes. She had trusted Stefan, even Damon to some extent.

"No," she whispered. "Stefan, please, no." She could sense Abby's panic, and she knew she was running out of time. She let her magic go free and heard the satisfying _'thump'_ of a body colliding with a wall. That wavering in her attention was enough for Stefan to make his move.

The vampire tore into his wrist and pressed his blood to her mouth. She gagged, the sudden assault against her scaring her more than she would admit. The spirits grew angry, the candles flickered, and Bonnie knew that she may have prevented her mother's death, but the consequence was her own.

The last thing Bonnie heard before Stefan broke her neck was his tearful, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Stefan let out a scream as Bonnie's body hit the floor. His hand clawed at his head. His body felt like it was on fire; he was burning from the inside out. He tried to apologise, to the witches', to Bonnie's broken body, to everyone and anyone, but all that came out of his mouth were tortured screams. Screams that he heard echoing from Damon upstairs, and from outside where the Originals were gathered.<p>

The pain in his body was intense and insurmountable. All he could do was scream and pray that it would soon be over. He curled up as anguished shrieks were torn from his mouth. _This was retribution,_ he thought, his only lucid thought before the pain increased and all coherent thought flew out of his brain.

His insides were being squeezed out of him, he was sure. If he still needed to breathe, he would be suffocating. It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. There was nothing, no smells, no sounds, Stefan could not even feel the floor he was curled up on. All he could feel, all he knew, was the pain coursing through him.

And then all of a sudden it was over. His eyes, which had been squeezed shut, sprung open. The smells that assaulted him were not those of the old witch house. He was laying in a field somewhere, and he could see Damon pushing himself up a slight way in front of him, looking as disconcerted as Stefan himself felt.

"What the _**bloody**_ hell was that?"

Stefan was on his feet in seconds, battling pain in favour of being guarded against Klaus' anger. He took in the ragged forms of the four Mikaelson brothers. Even Finn stood there, clearly uncomfortable and still fighting off the attack against all of them.

"Witches," Damon answered, eyes dark with guilt that he would deny, as he exchanged glances with his younger brother.

Klaus snarled, looking from one Salvatore to the other. Elijah put a hand on his shoulder, and Klaus stiffened, but stilled. The glares on both Klaus' and Kol's face were similar. Finn's face had gone blank, as though he had put the pieces together and did not like the picture it formed.

"You were told to stop the spell," Elijah commented. "I assume this was the retaliation."

Stefan swallowed unnecessarily, seeing the betrayed look in Bonnie's eyes and her lifeless body hitting the floor in his mind's eye. He looked away and remained silent.

Damon answered for him. "We stopped the spell, like you wanted. The witches' weren't happy," he shrugged. "Shoulda expected that."

Kol took a step forward, but Elijah stopped him with a glance. "Our mother's not going to stop," he said mildly.

"Not our problem," everybody's attention swiveled to look at Stefan. But that was all Stefan said, retreating back into silence.

"Mother will find another way," Finn said. "And it will not just be the end of our family, but the end of all vampires everywhere." His meaning sunk in and his brothers looked at him. They shifted slightly, and just like that, Finn was accepted back into the folds.

Damon shook his head. "Then you stop her," he shot at the Originals. "We've got other things to worry about."

His younger brother took off before anyone else could say anything. Damon masked his worry with a careless roll of his eyes. The steps they had taken tonight to ensure Elena's safety were extreme, and he was not sure Stefan would ever be able to forgive himself for them.

"Well, that was rude."

Damon snapped his attention to the smirking Kol and narrowed his eyes. He bit back his retort in favour of shooting Elijah a look. "Control your family." And then he took off behind Stefan.

* * *

><p>By the time Abby reached her daughter's side, the spirits had calmed down, and she knew Ester had disappeared. Her magic pulsed through her in a way it had not in years, but, she thought bitterly to herself as she dropped down besides Bonnie, it was at the expense of her daughter. The spirits gathered around her, and she could barely make out what they were trying to tell her.<p>

She pulled Bonnie's still form to her, and hugged her daughter close. Her tears dripped into the dark hair of her daughter. The older woman let the spirits guide her actions, allowing her magic to be their conduit. The magic that had once been a burden was now a comfort as it enveloped the two Bennett women in warmth.

When the magic died down, Abby found that they were in an unfamiliar living room. The sound of shattering glass broke her out of her daze and she caught sight of a blonde blur before it settled next to her.

"Bonnie?" The blonde Abby vaguely recognized as Bonnie's friend Caroline tried to take Bonnie out of her arms. The woman resisted, before broken eyes met her own. She loosened her grip, not relinquishing her hold completely. "What happened?"

It was obvious to Abby that the girl loved Bonnie completely as she broke down into tears as Abby recounted the events of the past few hours. Caroline buried her face into Bonnie's curls and sobbed for her best friend, for her sister.

"The spirits say that she is in transition," Abby concluded.

"She will never turn," Caroline responded, already resigned to losing one of the most important people in her life. "It's against a witch's nature. Bonnie's always said that." The blonde covered the older woman's hand with her own.

"Whatever her decision, we'll respect it." Abby squeezed the young vampire's hand thankfully.

Caroline nodded. "Why did you come here though?" Her brow furrowed as she thought over Abby's unexpected entrance. "For that matter, **how** did you get here? I thought you'd lost your magic."

Abby shrugged, smoothing down Bonnie hair. "The spirits were so angry with what happened. I think when they reacted, it sparked up my magic again," she sniffled. "But it was too late to save Bonnie." She looked at her daughter's friend again. "The spell the spirits and I cast brought us to where Bonnie would feel comfortable and safe," the dead look in her eyes gave way to something warmer. "She must love you a lot. And you her." She sighed.

Caroline chuckled wetly, brushing the tears on her cheeks haphazardly. "She's my best friend," she trailed a finger down Bonnie's cheek. "She's my sister," she softly said. She shook the melancholia off. "Come on, we should get her comfortable. It might be awhile before she wakes up, and I really do not want her to wake up on the hard floor."

The witch nodded, carefully handing her daughter's body over to the vampire. The blonde handled her friend's still form as though it were the most fragile thing in the world. Both women made their way silently to what Abby would later find out was Caroline's bedroom. Caroline settled Bonnie into the bed, fluffing the pillow and pulling back the covers. The actions, while unnecessary, obviously made the other feel better so Abby said nothing.

The two settled in, Caroline on the bed next to Bonnie, her hand stroking her friend's hair, and Abby on the chair by the bed, gripping her daughter's limp hand in her own, and began the wait for the young witch to wake up.

* * *

><p>It was not the sun streaming through the window that woke Caroline up but the shift she felt on the mattress next to her. Almost immediately her eyes opened and she sat up. Bonnie's confused green eyes gazed back at her. The blonde stifled her initial exuberant reaction in favour of a small smile.<p>

"Bonnie," she whispered.

"Care?" Bonnie's confusion and slight shift in position resulted in Abby's stirring. The young woman turned to look at her mother. "Mom? What happened? What am I doing here?"

Abby closed her eyes in anguish. Caroline choked back a sob.

"Bonnie, sweetie," she waited for trusting green eyes to turn back to her.

"You're in transition."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have the first chapter. Yes, I did just kill Bonnie instead of Abby. I promise, this is definitely going somewhere. Also, Stefan's guilt is going to be a big part of this story. (He is one of my favourite characters, and his seemingly lack of remorse towards his actions in the show irk me.) Damon's going to continue to be a douche (but I have a reason for that) and I love writing the Originals.

In the next chapter, Bonnie's reaction (or lack thereof) towards her 'condition', the Original siblings talk their next step and the witches give some answers (and raise a few new ones).

Reviews get you cookies!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I tried to respond to every signed review I got. Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me reviews, your thoughts and comments mean a lot to me! To those of you who reviewed without an account, thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it goes on. There's no Salvatores in this part, but we see the Originals again, and I hope you enjoy my take on them!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the show, Jenna'd still be alive. And we'd have more background on magick. More background in general.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"Every Action Has An Equal And Opposite Reaction"_

* * *

><p>Bonnie had not said anything or moved since Caroline's proclamation. A range of emotions crossed her face before she masked them expertly. A part of Caroline wanted Bonnie to react in some way, to rage or cry or even just <em>move<em>, but for the most part, the blonde just let her friend be. Caroline knew Bonnie. She was internalizing everything to try and comprehend it. Bonnie rarely wore her emotions on her sleeve when it came to herself, less so since she had learnt her heritage.

"This makes no sense," Abby and Caroline both started. Neither had expected Bonnie to say anything, least of all that.

"What?" The other two women exchanged confused glances. Bonnie did not even glance their way. She looked straight ahead, out the door. The blonde was not sure what Bonnie was looking at, but she was pretty sure it was not anything in the house. "What doesn't make any sense, Bon?"

Bonnie let out a breath. Her head dropped and she raised her hand to her midsection, parallel to the bed. This movement was a welcome change from how still the young woman had been before, but it did nothing to quell her mother and friend's confusion.

Abby let out a startled gasp, and Caroline turned from looking at Bonnie's concentration to the older woman's shock. She followed Abby's gaze to Bonnie's hand, and underneath it, her floating stuffed rabbit.

"Oh. My. God."

Caroline lifted her blue eyes to Bonnie's green ones. Her turmoil was reflected there, her desperate need for answers and her fight against what she could become, against the choice she had barely 48 hours to make. "This should not be possible."

Her mother reached out and grasped her hand. "But it is, Bonnie," she let her magic wash against the younger witch's. "Somehow, you've kept your magic."

"Magic is about balance," the younger woman shook her head. "Stefan started the process of turning me into a vampire," her voice shook slightly, and it was the first crack in the mask either Abby or Caroline had seen. "This is so far off-balance. It should not be possible."

Bonnie's hand was still grasped in Abby's. Caroline could see the tightness in Bonnie's fingers where they curled around her mother's. Whatever was happening had broken the walls between the two, but the blonde knew that there was still a way to go. Her friend had not made a decision, and she would not until she understood why she had retained her magic. A thought crossed her mind and her lips. "The old witch house!"

Both Bennett women turned to look at her. Her sudden outburst had stunned them, and the grin that had spread across her face at her eureka moment definitely had them confused.

"We ask the spirits how this is possible," she explained, thrilled at having thought of something to help. "I mean, they gave Abby back her magic so she could bring you here, they cast the vampires who hurt you out of the house," she tugged at Bonnie's hair playfully, feeling considerably lighter now than she was before. "They definitely have a plan."

Abby nodded in agreement. "They'll have answers, sweetheart."

Bonnie bit her lip, considering. Both her mother and her friend looked so hopeful. They wanted answers as well, for her, so she could make a decision. She knew that she never wanted to be a vampire. She was a witch, a servant of nature. A vampire was an abomination of everything she served and believed in. There was a reason why when a witch turned, they lost their magic. Yet, here she was, in transition, with her magic still thrumming through her veins, strong as ever. Stronger, even. The spirits owed her this much.

* * *

><p>"Bekah, would you stop pacing?" Klaus snapped at his younger sister. "You're giving me a headache."<p>

The vampire in question shot the hybrid a glare but mulishly dropped into an armchair. "Excuse me for worrying," she shot back. "The witches' spirits only attacked all four of you last night and relocated you. And it's not like we've got Mother to worry about as well either."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated," he took a sip from his half-filled glass. It had been a long night. The four brothers had made their way to the mansion easily enough after the Salvatore brothers had taken off but the injuries inflicted on them had not healed easily. The magic that had hurt them still caused Kol to flinch slightly when he rested his back on the couch, and Klaus himself had to flex his injured hand a few times every minute. They had explained the events of the previous night to Rebekah who still shot suspicious glances to Finn as they spoke. Finn, for the most part, pretended not to see them, and it was only the slight downturn of his lips that told Klaus that his older brother was as upset with everything as the rest of his siblings.

Rebekah huffed and leaned back into the armchair. "Why on Earth would the spirits attack you four if it were the Salvatores'," she spit their name out with all the venom she could muster, "who betrayed the little Bennett bitch?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Rebekah," he warned in a low voice.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Little Bennett witch," she amended. "This just means they no longer have a pet witch to help them. Not that I think she would have if they'd killed her mother instead."

"Is she pretty, this witch?" Kol asked. The others looked at him in askance. He smirked slightly. "What? If she decides to turn, we could have ourselves an ally who knows how the Salvatores' tick, and who would hate them for putting her in that situation in the first place."

"That's only if," Klaus took another sip. "And a very big _'if'_, she turns. She's a witch after all, and one that hates vampires."

Finn shook his head, thoughts clouding his eyes. He had been thinking over the actions of everyone the previous night, and while he could agree that the young witch he had met held no love for vampires, she did not hate them as her brother presumed. "I do not think it's vampires she hates, but what they represent, what they've done."

Rebekah scoffed slightly. "What does that even mean?"

"She found out about her heritage after the Salvatores' arrived in the town," Elijah nodded. "And everything started from there. The loss of her grandmother, the deaths in the town, having to learn about magic on her own," there was some wonder in his voice for he had never given much thought to the witch beyond the power she held in her petite form. "A lesser person would have given up long ago, turned on the Salvatores' if she truly hated vampires. But she kept doing what she thought was right to protect this town. It is the destructive quality of the vampires she has come across that she, rightfully so, hates, I believe."

"Rightfully so, Elijah?" Kol cocked his head to the side. "We're vampires, we're meant to be destructive."

"What do we gain from being destructive?" Finn asked softly. "A father who condemned us to this fate and then began to hunt us? A mother returned from the dead, trying to kill us all? Turning on one another?" He looked at his siblings in turn. "And you wonder why I hate what we are?"

Even Kol's eyes dropped at that. Finn had always been the one who would do anything for his siblings, since they were children. He had always been the one to settle disputes and be there for each of his siblings in turn. Heinrich's death had been a blow Finn had suffered quietly; instead he was a quiet pillar of strength for his family. After the spell had been cast, his emotions had quickly spiraled out of control and none of his siblings had fully understood his reaction to their turning. Until now. Put in terms as plain as he had now, it was easy to see why Finn would side with their mother.

"Finn," Rebekah trailed off. She looked away from her brother. The vampire had no idea what to say to her brother.

"It is forgotten, sister, if you would forget my mistake as well."

"Where would Mother go now?" Klaus asked, finally setting his glass down and knocking Kol's feet off the table irritably at the same time.

"I do not know," Finn responded. "But she would need to find another witch, or a warlock, to help her, wherever she goes. She was drawing power from the Bennetts but they will never forgive what her actions caused. Ayanna never agreed with Mother's spell to turn us in the first place, yet she let Mother use her power. I feel Ayanna knew it would lead to this, and she wanted to ensure the safety of her family."

Kol grinned. "Sounds like Ayanna. Always thinking ahead, plotting our downfall."

"No," Finn said instantly. "Not our downfall. She was simply ensuring that nature would right itself. The creation of vampires was against everything a servant of nature stood for, yet Mother cast that spell. Ayanna's magic is infused in it now, and her line will continue to be instrumental in keeping the balance."

Rebekah looked at Elijah and Klaus, the two brothers she had spent centuries with, and then Finn and Kol. "What does this mean for us?"

Kol picked up Klaus' glass and downed the contents before Klaus could. "Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

><p>By the time the three women reached the edge of the perimeter of the old witch house, Caroline was having second thoughts about the entire thing. The spirits may not have attacked her the few times she had come to the decrepit building but with the events of the previous night, they would surely not allow the presence of any vampire. She paused when Bonnie did, taking in her friend's tense form and the slight fidgeting of the hands she only caught because she knew Bonnie for so long. The blonde straightened, pushing her own fears to the side. At this moment, her friend needed her and she would follow Bonnie into hell if she had to.<p>

"Ok," Bonnie breathed softly, nodding to herself. "Let's get some answers."

The young witch put one foot after another, and if Abby caught the slight faltering of her daughter's steps as they neared the house, she said nothing for which Caroline was grateful. Bonnie was grasping at all her strength to do this and not break down, the last thing she needed was anyone pointing out the chinks in her armour.

They made their way to the room where Caroline had stood guard as Bonnie and her Grams had attempted to destroy Ester's necklace without the spirits interfering. Still none of them let their guards down. The two witches shuddered slightly as they felt the spirits. They could hear the voices and feel their presence, but nothing made any sense. Bonnie was ready to shout when a sudden flurry of wind had the candles flickering on and off. The spirits began to converge, and even Caroline could feel their presence.

The candles flickered one last time before they flared so brightly that the women had to turn away. When they brought their attention back to the center of the room, a woman stood in the previously empty space.

"Bonnie Bennett," she spoke, many more voices echoing in her words. It was an odd sound, and it made Caroline think of an unseen chorus, speaking in unison. "You come seeking answers."

The girl nodded jerkily once, before she collected herself and said clearly, "Yes."

"And you will get them," the woman stepped forward, her dress sweeping the floor, but the dust did not stir. Caroline fought down a shiver. She may be a vampire but ghosts still freaked her out. She turned her attention back to the dark-skinned woman when she spoke again. "The vampire should not be here."

The echoes behind her voice were stern and loud, but the blonde stared back defiantly at the ghost witch. She was crazy if she thought that Caroline would leave Bonnie unless her friend asked her to. And considering the fact that Bonnie was glaring at the other woman equally as fierce, and reaching out behind her for Caroline's hand, the blonde would go no where.

"She stays," Bonnie shot back. "We all stay."

The woman inclined her head slightly. "Your loyalty is commendable. Be careful who you give it to," there was recrimination in the voices. Bonnie simply raised her chin. The ghost witch took that as a sign to continue.

"I am Ayanna, first named of my line," she paused as Bonnie gasped slightly. Her dark eyes bore into Bonnie's. "First named of **your** line." Bonnie grasped Abby's hand in her free one.

"Yes, I am the Ayanna Ester spoke of," she acknowledged. "I was once friends with Ester, and that friendship resulted in yesterday's events. For my part in your pain, I apologise." The spirits' echoed their apologies in her voice. "When Ester first cast the spell on her children, all those years ago, she channeled my magic into it. I never told her, but I infused enough magic into the spell to prevent her from undoing it without the help of one of my blood. It was risky, but Ester's magic had never been strong on its own. Since she has returned, it has been weaker still."

"Why wouldn't you want her to break the spell? Wouldn't that bring back the balance of Nature?" Abby broke in, her confusion reflected by her daughter and the young vampire.

"Ester's spell upset the balance of Nature, that is true, but every action has a consequence and a reaction." _Newton's Law_, Caroline mused to herself. Who would have thought school would be useful. "Nature reacted to the creation of vampires by restricting them to nights, and infusing her servants with the power to bring them down. In all the years since Ester condemned her children, Nature had restored itself almost completely. To undo the spell, Ester would upset Nature once again."

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. "So we can't kill Klaus? After all the destruction they have caused, we let them live?" She was incredulous. Everything they had been through, all the pain and suffering, had been for nothing then.

"The Hybrid is not the enemy any longer," the ancient witch responded. She ignored Caroline's spluttered, "Are you kidding me?" in favour of reaching out and cupping Bonnie's cheek with her hand."

"There are many battles ahead of you, my young witch," she whispered, but her voice carried throughout the room as though she had shouted it. "Ester will try again, and it will not be only her children she will come after. A new enemy, a far more dangerous enemy, will return to walk the Earth."

The other spirits chattered slightly, and Ayanna's form wavered. "Nature has chosen you as her champion. You must keep the balance, whatever the cost. It is why you have retained your magic."

"I'm only one person," Bonnie pulled back from the older witch, yanking her hands out of her mother's and best friend's to wrap herself in a hug. "I barely understand my magic, how can I do anything? Why me?"

She looked down, letting her hair cover her face. "Why me?" she repeated brokenly.

"You're the strongest person I know, Bon," Caroline spoke up before anyone else could. "And I may not be a witch, but you have me." She curled her lips upwards into a small hopeful smile when Bonnie looked up at her. "You always have me."

"And me," Abby said. "I know I haven't been here, and I don't deserve this chance, but if you will be willing to forgive me, I'm here too."

Bonnie's eyes shone with tears as she gazed at her mother. "And us," the spirits spoke through Ayanna, their voices overlapping and reverberating around the room. The candles flickered again.

"If another of Nature's servants so wishes," the ghost witch caught Bonnie's full attention once again, "your blood will allow them to turn into a hybrid such as yourself. But," she emphasized, "only with their permission and desire would they turn."

Bonnie exhaled. This was a lot to take in. The responsibility her ancestor was putting on her was overwhelming, and she wished desperately for one moment that she could speak to her Grams or simply be able to hug her. "What if I don't complete the transition? What then?"

Ayanna's expression turned grave. "Then the balance will forever be upset."

"That is a lot of responsibility," Caroline laughed uneasily. She took one of Bonnie's hands into both of hers. "Bonnie, if you don't want to turn, don't. Whatever you choose, I'll be with you every step of the way."

The look in Bonnie's green eyes told Caroline her friend's answer, and she squeezed Bonnie's hand softly and sighed. "Whatever your choice, Bon, I love you."

The caramel-skinned girl smiled in response. "I love you too, Care." She turned to her mother and extended her other hand to her. "You'll be here?"

Abby smiled tremulously. "All the way, sweetie."

The witch spirits tittered, Ayanna's form breaking up and reforming once again. "You must be ready. Your enemies are not who you think they are."

She broke up again as the candles flickered, the spirits splitting up. "Evil is coming," echoed around the room. "He is coming."

The quiet that descended into the room was eerie, the witch spirits having disappeared now that their message had been delivered. The silence was broken by Caroline.

"Now that wasn't creepy at all," she commented drily, evoking semi-hysterical giggles from her friend. Exchanging a glance with Abby, they began to guide Bonnie out. "Let's get you home."

"Care?" Bonnie said as they walked away.

"Yeah?"

She was uncertain and almost shy as she asked. "You'll help me right? With – everything?" She still could not bring herself to admit out loud that she would soon be a vampire.

"Always," Caroline stopped and turned to Bonnie, gathering her into a hug. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And second chapter's done! I love writing Bonnie and Caroline's friendship so expect quite a bit of that in this story. Friendships are a big part of this story!

In the next chapter, the Salvatores' accidentally spill the beans to Elena, Matt and Caroline have a moment and Ester makes her first move.

Reviews keep me going!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Two years ago, I started writing this fic. Two years ago, I wrote this chapter. Two years ago, I lost inspiration. This year, I had a few friends read through what i had and convince me to start up again. This is me, finally updating. Hopefully, I won't lose inspiration again and actually complete this fic. To those of you who have been waiting for two years for an update, I apologise. To any new readers, welcome to the madness. Enjoy your stay.

**Disclaimer:** I only wish I owned the show. I gave up watching it a season ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_"The Domino Effect"_

* * *

><p>Stefan stared blankly at the journal in front of him. He had been sitting in the same position for hours, yet he could not bring himself to put the pen on paper and write his thoughts down. The only movement he made was tapping his pen rhythmically onto the side of the desk. His feelings consumed him. It had been so much easier when he had switched his humanity off, but that would be taking the easy way out. He could not do that.<p>

He exhaled noisily and unnecessarily. The only thing he could think of was a litany of apologies he would never make. Closing his eyes meant seeing Bonnie's eyes, full of betrayal and hurt and _Stefan how could you of all people do this I thought we were friends –_

_**SNAP!**_

The pen he was holding cracked down the middle, startling the vampire and spilling ink over his hand, his journal and the wooden desk.

"Taking your problems out on helpless forest animals not enough for you anymore, Stef?" Damon jested as he entered the room, one hand holding a glass of bourbon and the other an almost empty bottle.

"What do you want?" It was the first thing he had said since the night before, and Stefan sounded defeated.

"Chin up, brother, we saved Elena," Damon toasted, small smirk on his face.

Stefan's eyes flashed dangerously. "At what cost, _brother_?"

The older brother dismissed the younger with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, Elena is safe, and she'll forgive you." He raised his eyebrows, and his ever-present smirk twisted slightly. "Eventually."

The younger of the two shook his head. "She shouldn't. I sure as hell don't." He shot the other man a glare. "I killed her best friend, Damon. I killed one of **my** best friends. There is no coming back from that."

Damon scoffed. "Don't be so melodramatic."

"Melodramatic?" Stefan repeated incredulously, pushing himself out of the chair. His stained hand clenched involuntarily at his side. "Damon, Bonnie trusted us. She trusted me, and I betrayed her. I **killed** her." He shook his head again in disgust. "How do you not feel anything?"

The other looked away, jaw locked tight. "You turned her, Stefan. There's a difference."

"You and I both know Bonnie will never complete the transition," his younger brother shot back immediately. "I signed her death warrant. She did not deserve this."

A shocked "What?" interrupted them before Damon could respond. The brothers had been so involved in their argument that they had not noticed Elena enter. She stood there, staring in disbelief from one to the other. She swallowed thickly. "Please tell me you're not serious."

Stefan did not respond, dropping his eyes to the floor. He knew there would be accusation and hurt in her eyes but the fact that Elena would never forgive him for his actions paled in comparison to his own guilt at hurting someone who had trusted him more than he deserved.

"You killed Bonnie?" Elena's voice broke as she spoke up again when neither Salvatore had responded. "You killed _Bonnie_?"

"We did it to save you," Damon stated.

Elena took a few steps back, her eyes filling up with tears. "Well, you shouldn't have."

She turned and fled the room. When Damon moved to go after her, Stefan stopped him. "Don't."

His brother glared at him. "She has to understand."

"Understand what? That we killed her sister to save her?" Stefan looked at his brother, willing him to just let Elena go. "We made a choice that hurt her, Damon. Now we respect her wishes, and **let her go**."

Damon yanked his arm out of Stefan's grasp and stormed away. Stefan was not surprised when seconds later he heard the sound of glass crashing against a wall.

* * *

><p>The blonde was surprised to see the Grill so busy when she stepped into the local hangout to pick up food for herself, Bonnie and Abby. The older witch was the only one who needed the food, but Caroline found that munching on something helped to curb the bloodlust, and she figured it would make Bonnie feel better to have something <em>normal<em> before completing the transition. The amount of people laughing and relaxing in the Grill made the young vampire upset. How could they all just be going on with their lives when Bonnie, her best friend, her sister, was finding her world turned upside down? The reality of the situation was crashing down on her, and she had to pause to gather herself.

"Caroline?" The familiar voice broke the blonde out of her stupor and she plastered a fake smile on her face as she opened her eyes to stare into Matt's worried blue ones.

"Matt," she greeted. The look on his face remained worried, her cheery tone and bright smile doing nothing to deter him.

He put the tray he was carrying down and tugged his ex close. "What's wrong?" It took all of Caroline's willpower not to break down at the worry in his voice. "Care?"

She shook her head, blonde curls flying. "It's nothing you have to worry about." Matt did not need to be involved in the supernatural. He did not need to get dragged into the mess.

"If it involves you, then yes, I have a lot to worry about," he retorted before backtracking. "I mean, all of you." Her blue eyes flitted to his face. She could easily read his embarrassment at his slip, but she did not call him out on it. Her (un-beating) heart warmed at his admission. "You guys are all I have. So I ask again," he turned back to her, nothing but concern shining on his face, "what's wrong?"

Her face fell. "It's Bonnie," she whispered. "She's been turned."

The young man sucked in a quick breath. "What? Who?"

"Stefan," Matt's expression was one of disbelief. "I know, I was shocked too, but they apparently had to do something to save Elena."

"And everyone else is collateral damage." Surprisingly, there was no bitterness in the human's voice. "Is she okay?" He shook his head at his question. "Of course she's not okay, but – is she okay?"

His ex could not help but grin slightly at him. "She's dealing. It's a lot to take in." She gestured towards the bar. "I thought getting her and Abby something to eat would give us all something else to think about and do." She shrugged. "It's not really working in my case."

Matt took in the dullness of Caroline's eyes and downcast expression. He squeezed her hand slightly, only just realizing that he was still holding her. "Go back to Bonnie, you want to be there with her now." Caroline opened her mouth to protest. "I'll bring the food over to your place. I want to see Bonnie too."

She closed her mouth without saying anything. Her eyes were soft with something like wonder, but Matt did not want to look too much into it. She was with Tyler now, he had to remind himself. "You're a good friend, Matt Donavon. And a really good person." She stood on her tip toes and looped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered, placing a tentative kiss on his cheek.

He held her for a few seconds before pulling away, and shooing her. "I'll bring enough for all your appetites," he teased, and was rewarded by a giggle and mock-glare. He grinned and turned away to pick his tray up.

So Bonnie had been turned, by Stefan, he mused as he went about on autopilot, gathering empty dishes and ordering enough food to feed a small army to take to Caroline's. He sighed, hoping he would be able to do something to help his friend. He would be there for her, and hope that she would make it through this.

* * *

><p>It took a long time for Elena to reach Bonnie's house. She had driven away from the Salvatores', upset and hurt and before she had known it, she had found herself pulling over on the side of the road and breaking down. The sobs were loud in the quiet of her car, and she tried to muffle them with her hand ineffectually. Her heart ached at the knowledge that her misplaced guilt and trust in Elijah had led to Bonnie's death.<p>

The young woman did not know how long she simply sat in her car, crying, but she managed to pull herself somewhat together and with shaking hands, restarted the engine and began to make her way to Bonnie. The lights at the Bennetts' place were off, and a pit began to grow in Elena's stomach. What if she was too late? What if Bonnie had refused to turn and she was already gone?

Elena's breathing was ragged as she struggled to maintain her composure. She had to get to Caroline's. She did not want to be alone.

To say she was surprised when Matt opened the door would be an understatement. His shocked, "Elena?" and the hesitance in his normally warm and inviting eyes were all it took to break the teenager down once again.

"Matt, Bonnie," she wiped away at the tears that were falling and tried to find the words. "Bonnie – Stefan said." She shook her head, unable to bring herself to say it out loud. Saying it out loud meant it was real, and Elena could not admit to herself, let alone to anyone else that they had lost Bonnie for good.

"Elena, you need to breathe," Matt held her arms, forcing her to look up at him. "You need to calm down." The girl in his arms looked back at him uncomprehendingly.

From behind him, Caroline slipped out. She bit her lip and pulled Elena into a hug. "Shh, sweetie," she cooed, letting her friend sob in her arms. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

The brunette pulled away. The broken look on her face was almost too much for her friends to bear. "How can it ever be okay again? Nothing's ever going to be okay again." Her chest heaved with dry sobs. "Bonnie's dead. They killed Bonnie." The despair and betrayal were evident in her brown eyes. Caroline's throat tightened at how much it still hurt to know that the Salvatores' had betrayed one of their own. She knew that Bonnie was not dead, not in the way Elena meant, but it did not make it any less painful. "They killed our Bonnie, Care. We trusted them and they killed our Bonnie."

"Elena?" While soft, the voice still managed to catch the attention of the grieving girl. She stopped, barely breathing, scared that the voice was her imagination's way of punishing her. "Lena?"

A broken half-sob caught in her throat. "Bonnie," she croaked out. "Oh God, Bonnie," the blondes moved to let her in and she rushed past them, throwing her arms around the caramel-skinned witch standing at the foot of the steps. Matt could see the restrain in Bonnie's movements. The other girl was holding herself back, unsure how to act around her friend. She finally settled on holding Elena lightly.

Bonnie pulled away first, resting her hands on Elena's arms for a second before letting go.

"I'm so sorry, Bon," Elena said. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know, 'Lena," the use of her nickname was a comfort to the doppelganger. "But it did, and now we'll just have to play the hands we've been given."

Confusion graced the other girl's face. "You're going to complete the transition?" Her friend smiled back sadly, unsurprised that Elena had so easily known what she meant. Their friendship had always allowed for them to read each other. They could communicate without words, and as children, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie would drive their other friends mad by holding silent conversations.

Bonnie sighed, eyes flickering to Caroline's, begging for strength. Caroline came forward to stand by her. "I have to."

"I don't understand," Elena looked from the blonde to the brunette. "As a vampire, you lose your magic. I know you, Bonnie," she gripped her friend's hand, "it would hurt you so much to exist like that."

"There are other things in play here," the witch squeezed the hand in hers. "I don't have time to explain, I," she looked away briefly. "I have to complete the transition." She looked over Elena's head at Matt. "Could you take Elena to Abby's? She could explain."

"Bon," the young woman frowned. "I could stay."

"No," Elena recoiled from the immediate answer. Bonnie softened her tone. "I don't know how I'll react after I complete the transition. Care can help, but I don't want to hurt you or Matt."

The doppelganger nodded and pulled the other girl into another hug. Matt grinned when both brunettes reached out and pulled Caroline into the hug as well. Looking at the three together, despite everything, the unfailingly optimistic part of him believed that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, sister," the young warlock intoned, holding a hand out to the older witch to help her down the step. Ester responded with a smile.<p>

"Thank you for inviting me to join your coven tonight," Ester said, looking at the members in turn. She could not remember their names, but she knew that they were powerful. She could feel the magic thrumming in the air as each coven member took their place in the circle, leaving a gap for her.

She smiled as they began their spell, joining her voice with theirs, and letting her weak magic mingle with theirs. Magic pulsed and danced around them. Ester closed her eyes and continued to chant.

One member of the coven broke off suddenly. "Wha-? What are you -?" she choked, her words stopped as her skin turned grey and wrinkly. Ester continued to chant, feeling the magic wash over her, letting it settle into her.

When she was done, she was not surprised to open her eyes and find a circle of wrinkled bodies. She felt stronger than she had ever before, and the witch smiled benevolently down at the warlock who had welcomed her into the coven.

She touched his skeletal shoulder affectionately. "I thank you, again, for letting me join your coven tonight." The body crumbled into dust under her fingers.

"You have been most helpful."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please do bear in mind that this was written ages ago, and the next chapter onwards, my writing style may have altered slightly. Also, I'm trying to keep my character bias out of the fic, but it may come across at times.

In the next chapter, Abby comes face to face with her daughter's killer, Matt is a great friend, and Jeremy has a visitor.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Everything from here out has been written this year. There might be a shift in writing style since it has been ages since I've dabbled in this fic, but I do enjoy the characteristics of the people I'm writing. So, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I wish. The show would be more friendship and family based if I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

_"Chain Reaction"_

* * *

><p>Caroline smoothed the back of her dress down before she sat down on the porch steps beside Matt. He stared out at the road, not acknowledging her, but she knew he knew she was there. And while patience was not her strongest suit, she waited.<p>

The silence was welcome. Matt would have questions on Bonnie's progress, as would Elena. He had managed to convince Elena to get a bite to eat, though, and the two had this moment to themselves.

"How is she coping?" he finally broke the quiet.

The vampire sighed, looking down and resting her hands on the step. "Coping," she answered, shaking her head. Her blonde curls tipped over her shoulder as she looked over at him. "It's a lot to get used to."

She looked back out at the road, blue eyes growing dark with the remembrance of her own turning; the confusion that had come with it, and then the heightened emotions. She would be with Bonnie every step of the way, but there were some things Bonnie had to do herself.

"Abby says it's a blessing that Bonnie still has her magic," she went on. "Losing that connection… the way the two of them speak of it," she frowned, tracing her foot on the ground, "it's a fate worse than death for witches."

Matt nodded, to himself or to her, neither could say for certain. "Getting her magic back must be helping them both." He nudged Caroline, once, to get her attention, and smiled at her. "Hey, Bonnie's going to be okay. She has you, doesn't she? And Elena, and her mom, and me," he continued. "She's not alone, so she's going to be fine."

The smile the blonde shot back at him was the one he loved most, and she pushed back at his shoulder. "Yeah," she agreed softly. "She'll be okay."

And she meant every word.

Two days prior, when Bonnie had shooed her human friends out of Caroline's house so she could make the transition, she had hesitated. There had been fear in her eyes, uncertainty and despair as Caroline had poured blood into a mug and placed it in front of her. She had gulped a great big gasp of air, tears brimming in her eyes.

The back of her throat had burned, the smell more enticing than anything she had ever come across. Her gums had ached. She had wanted to sob as she felt the fangs emerge, and she glared at the mug, wanting to hurl it across the room and smash it into a million pieces, and also wanting to gulp it down.

A pale hand on her arm had brought her out of her funk. Her fingers had uncurled from where they were digging groves into the wooden counter, and her shoulders had sagged.

"You don't have to do this," Caroline had said, soft and understanding. Worry had emanated from every pore.

"But I do," Bonnie had replied, equally as soft, and defeated. The weight of the world seemed to get heavier with each passing day, and she had closed her eyes, steeled herself, and taken a sip from the mug.

The liquid scalded in how well it had slid down her throat. A harsh sob had torn out of her mug, and she had thrown all her reservations aside and downed the rest. When her eyes had opened again, Caroline had been standing in direct sight, hands clasped together under her chin, eyes bright with a shared pain.

"More," was the only thing Bonnie had been able to say, and all Caroline had done was nod and slide over a blood bag.

The new vampire had refused to meet anyone besides Caroline for the first day after the deed, but her mother had barged into the house with actual food and grimoires, and what Caroline was sure was all her clothes, and settled in like she belonged, reminding Bonnie that with her magic back, they were an equal match. Bonnie had been too relieved that her mother was staying to protest too much.

It had meant that now Caroline had the time to slip out to update Matt and Elena on Bonnie's progress. She had taken to the diet as well as could be expected, and her strength of character had only grown with the transition. She had been loathe to hurt people before, and that had only become amplified upon her turning. Her strength and speed, though, she was having trouble adjusting to.

"It might even be safe for you to visit, if you want," Caroline told Matt, and though worry coloured her face and tone, she thought that Bonnie could use the company, and the practice. Matt would deal better with everything if he could see his friend for himself as well. "I'll stay here and wait for Elena, fill her in."

Matt's eyes had lit up at Caroline's suggestion. By the time she was done speaking, he had pushed himself to his feet and was already nodding his agreement. "Sounds like a plan." He held out a hand to her, fingers curling like her hand in his was the most normal thing in the world as he helped her up.

He held on a beat too long, smiling softly at her. "Maybe you should go fill your mom in too," he suggested, raising an eyebrow. "Does she even know what's going on?"

The girl made a face up at him. "I told her about Bonnie, but I haven't seen her for long in the past couple of days. She's been busy," she frowned. With the whole situation, Caroline had given little thought to the murders her mother was still investigating.

"How is the investigation going?" he asked, worry crossing his face. Caroline simply shrugged and forced a smile.

"I guess I'll just have to find out now," she said. She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Go to Bonnie, Matt, for your own peace of mind. One less worry for us all is to see for ourselves that Bonnie's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Bonnie had barely convinced her mother that she was okay on her own, Abby worrying and fussing over her daughter the way the younger woman had only ever dreamed of. Their relationship was a work in progress, though, and Abby had not wanted to push. When Bonnie insisted she would be fine while Abby visited her mother's grave, Abby had taken her at face value.<p>

She had kissed her daughter on her forehead, something she had taken to doing every time she left the house or wished Bonnie a good night, a gesture Bonnie was growing attached to, and taken her jacket and left the house.

The new hybrid sighed as the door swung shut behind her mother, her shoulders slumping. Everything was happening too fast, and it was far more difficult than she admitted. Every emotion was overwhelming, and every action had to be deliberated on before she could allow herself to take it. It was terrifying – and, she hated to admit, exhilarating.

There was a knock on the door. Bonnie frowned to herself. Caroline would be a while with Elena, she knew, and her mother had only just left. Who would be at the door? Squaring her shoulders, she cleared her face of all stress. She was all too practiced with this mask.

She was surprised to see Matt at her door, smiling easily at her as if she had not been turned into the very creature that had taken his sister from him. The defensiveness that had crept over her slid away, and some of the tension fled her body as she instinctively smiled back.

"Matt," she leaned against the door, a question in the way her eyebrows tilted towards one another.

"Hey, Bon," he leaned forward, either unaware or uncaring of how dangerous she was now. How dangerous she had always been, but was only now learning. She figured it was uncaring, because Matt was many things, but stupid had never been one of them. Too trusting, perhaps, but never stupid. "Can I come in?"

She hesitated, biting her lower lip, but the initial whiff of him she had had of him when she had opened the door had been only fleetingly enticing. This was her friend, and she would never hurt her friend.

'_Huh,' _she thought to herself. Maybe Caroline was right, and she had super self-control. Not that she would admit it. It would only prompt more Bella Swan comparisons from her blonde friend.

His body brushed against hers when she moved to the side to let him in. He hesitated for all of a second before he tentatively reached out, giving her the option of moving away, before folding her into his arms. Bonnie was stiff at first, but it was comforting and this was _Matt_. He was one of her oldest friends, and one of the people she trusted most in the world. She melted into his embrace, bringing her arms up to encircle him. She was careful with the strength she was still getting used to.

They said nothing as he held her. He gave her silent comfort and silent strength, and she held on for dear life.

Later, she would pull away and they would talk about nothing of consequence. Matt would joke and jibe and ask her about the stupidest spells he could think of, and she would laugh easily and feel as though nothing had changed. Later, there would be a smatter of serious conversation mixed into the light japing of friends, and the reality of the situation would be apparent.

But for now, she let herself be vulnerable in the arms of her best friend, and let him help her put herself back together.

* * *

><p>The walk to the cemetery had seemed long and dreary. It was not the first time Abby had visited her mother's grave, and it would be far from the last, but it was the first time since her daughter had been killed. <strong>Murdered<strong>, while Abby was in the same house and had been able to do nothing. Her gloved hands clenched into fists at her side as she thought of the vampires who had so thoroughly betrayed her daughter.

Her ire peaked when she reached her family plot and found the vampire responsible for Bonnie's plight at Sheila's grave, face heavy with guilt. Lips twisted into an angry snarl, she stalked forward. Stefan looked up, and if anything, he looked even more wrecked, but Abby could not find any sympathy in her for him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" she shot at him, taut with righteous fury.

He opened his mouth, perhaps to apologise, perhaps to justify himself, and she raised her hand to stop him. "You know what, I don't care," she snapped. "The nerve of you, to come here. To what, absolve yourself of your guilt? Because there is _nothing_ you can say or do that will change the fact that you killed my daughter." She gestured to the headstones surrounding them. "You killed the last of this line, a line you and your brother swore to protect. You killed a girl you called your _friend_."

Abby's voice broke as she remembered the broken body of her daughter, the dead look in her eyes as she had awakened in Caroline's bed and realized what had happened to her. "She trusted you, and you betrayed her." Her eyes grew steely. "And you will pay," she promised darkly.

Stefan took a step forward, raising hands to placate the Bennett woman, and Abby's fragile control on her temper and magic snapped. She shot out a hand and sent the vampire flying into Amelia Bennett's tombstone. He collided heavily, and landed on the ground, stunned.

He looked up at her, eyes wide. "Your magic – how?"

She clenched her fist, and watched in satisfaction as he clutched at his chest. "You killed my daughter. Did you really think the spirits were just going to let that go?"

"Abby," he barely managed to choke out. "Please."

The witch raised her chin, tugging at the invisible hold she had on his heart, smirking as he released a strangled scream. So intent was she on enacting vengeance that she did not notice the blur behind her until a hand was wrapped around her mouth, and she was knocked unconscious.

Kol smirked down at a panting Stefan as he scooped the unconscious Bennett into his arms. "Cheers, mate," he taunted before speeding away. Stefan fell back against the tombstone, and wondered who he could tell who would trust him now.

* * *

><p>Denver was quiet. Safe. <em>Boring.<em> Jeremy sighed as he dropped his backpack onto his bed. He missed Mystic Falls, his sister, his friends. He missed Bonnie. He had screwed up with her, majorly, and she deserved an apology. A proper one, face to face. And he knew there was no chance for them anymore, but maybe some day he would be able to make up for his mistakes, and he could have her back in his life as the wonderful friend she had always been.

But she was in Mystic Falls, and he was in Denver, and she was ducking his calls. He could not blame her, he had to admit to himself as he shrugged off his jacket. He flung it onto his desk haphazardly.

The young hunter flinched as he caught sight of a figure in the mirror as he stripped his shirt off. Spinning around, his heart caught in his throat.

"Jenna."

Lounging on his bed, all empathy in her smile, sat his aunt. "It's been a while, Jeremy," she stood up and strode forward. She brought her hands up to his face, and he closed his eyes, imagining he could feel the comfort she was attempting to provide. "You need to go home."

His eyes flew open, confused. "No," he denied. "I – I have to stay here."

"Why?" The smile on her face was distorted, sympathetic and sad.

"Because," he started, frown crossing his face. "Because," he tried again. He could not remember why he was in Denver, could not remember why he had left. He knew Elena had wanted him safe but – his face cleared. "She promised she wouldn't," he whispered as the truth dawned on him. "Not again."

He took a few steps back and shook his head. "Why am I needed?"

Jenna grew focused and worried. "Something is coming, something big. They're going to need all the help they can get." She made a face. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more, I don't know it all. But you need to get home. Get Tyler, and get home."

He nodded, distracted and upset. "And Jeremy," she started, forcing him to look back at her. "Forgive your sister." He frowned, and she shook her head before he could say anything.

"There are bigger things to worry about now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have no set schedule for updates. I will post as and when inspiration strikes and I finish chapters.

In the next chapter, Ester prepares herself, Jeremy sets out to find an ally on his way home, and Abby deals with her situation.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I am a little stuck on chapter 7 which is why this has taken me a while to post. But yes, things are starting to pick up.

**Disclaimer:** Ha. If only right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_"The Basin Of Attraction"_

* * *

><p>Abby regained consciousness slowly. She could feel her magic weaving in and out of her body, healing the ache in her neck and the pounding in her head. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she was cautious when she pushed herself up into a sitting position.<p>

She had been laying back on an unfamiliar couch. The opulence of the room suggested wealth, and she had a sinking sensation that she knew just whose house she had been taken to. The sound of the door opening behind her had the witch on her feet, spinning around and instinctively gathering her magic to her. She may have spent over a decade with her power locked beneath her skin and out of her reach, but she had found that it was like riding a bicycle. One never really forgot how to use such an integral part of themselves.

The Mikaelson that entered the room was the older one, the one Bonnie had called Elijah. There had been a derisive curl to her daughter's lips as she had told her mother about the Mikaelsons as she knew them. Elijah had been spoken of with disdain. He was the so-called noble one, Abby remembered.

He was smart enough to stop where he stood in the doorway, a glass of water in one hand and a grimoire under his other arm. "Miss Bennett," he began, clearly startled to see her awake. "I apologise for the way my brother brought you here."

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, casting a look at him. "And yet clearly, you were prepared for it." Abby crossed her arms across her chest, her magic still curled up under her breast, ready to be unleashed at a moment's notice if she were put in harms way. "It's Miss Wilson, by the way."

Elijah tilted his head in acknowledgement. "My apologies, Miss Wilson." He paused. "May I?" He gestured at her, and she responded with a wave of her hand.

"Be my guest," she responded sardonically. "It is your house, after all."

He stepped forward, Abby eyeing him warily all the while. They knew, then, that her magic had been returned to her. How they knew, she was unsure. But they wanted something from her, and the witch's nostrils flared. They may not have been the one to snap her daughter's neck, but they had a hand in her death all the same. If they thought she would _help _them, clearly they underestimated her.

The vampire carefully set the grimoire on the table in the center of the room. He approached her with the glass of water and handed it to her. She took it carefully. They would not poison her, not if they wanted something, and her throat was parched. Whatever his brother had done to her had made her very thirsty.

It was awkward to have him watching as she eagerly gulped down the water, but Abby ignored him steadily. He and his brother were equally complicit in her abduction. She hoped Bonnie had not heard she was missing, or done anything rash. The witch was eager to get home to her daughter, and so she lifted her gaze to Elijah and waited for his next move.

He looked down at her, face inscrutable. She was something else entirely. He had expected untamed power, and anger. He had expected perhaps the look of a desolate mother. He had not expected the poised and powerful woman in front of him. It seemed the late Bonnie Bennett had gotten her beauty from her mother, he mused. She would not be easy to convince, but they had an ace, and it was the only way his family could ensure their safety.

"My mother," the first show of emotion reflected on his face as he bit out the word, "used the magic of your line to bind myself and my siblings to one another. We need you to unlink us."

It was not the speech he had prepared, but she was not the woman he had thought she would be. Elijah figured, and rightly so, that she would prefer directness.

"Why would I help you?" she asked, merely curious. She would save her energy for a trap, and try to get answers, find a chink in the armour.

She did not expect his lips to curl into a small smile, or her reaction to it. He was a handsome man, there had been no denying that. But his smile suggested a sincerity that Abby wanted to believe. If it had not been for Bonnie's warning on his duplicity, Abby might have actually taken him to be as genuine as he portrayed himself.

"Because the magic was partially siphoned from you," he started. "Unlinking us would bolster your magic."

There was truth in his statement, but they both knew it was not the whole truth. "And it would make you and your siblings more dangerous," she pointed out shrewdly. "I have enough magic now. You had a hand in my daughter's death. So tell me again, why would I help you?"

He sighed, as though she were a petulant child that he had to placate, and Abby bristled indignantly. Elijah pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket and pressed a few buttons. The phone chirped a moment later, and he held it out to her. "I had hoped not to do this, but," he shrugged. "You understand wanting to protect family, I'm sure. Think of this as my insurance policy."

Abby cautiously took the phone from him. Her blood ran cold as she took in the video playing on the phone. Jaime, her son in all but blood, was chopping wood outside the little cabin he liked to frequent when he went camping. The angle of the video suggested that the person taking it was unseen to her boy, and the witch bit down on her tongue, hard enough to draw blood.

She thrust the phone back at the ancient vampire, glaring at him. "I may not have enough strength to complete the spell," she warned. "I've had no access to my magic for years, and this could weaken me. Do you really want the spirits' retaliation to your hand in another witch's death?"

"It is a chance I am willing to take."

She scoffed. "Of course it is." Abby was careful not to brush against the vampire as she moved around him to the table. The grimoire flipped open as she reached it, magic ruffling the pages until they landed on the spell she needed. She did not look behind her to see Elijah's reaction. She did not bother to clarify that it had not been her magic opening the grimoire, but the spirits'. They had not left her and Bonnie since that fateful night, and it was their support, their whispers, that had Abby moving forward and studying the components of the spell.

"I'm going to need the blood of you and all of your siblings," she informed him, fingers tracing the ink on the page. She could feel the power thrumming from the grimoire itself, leaping off the pages and into her, wanting to be corralled and used. "And I need to inform my – inform Caroline," she faltered slightly, "on my whereabouts. I also want assurance that Jaime will not be harmed. That _nobody_ will be harmed."

She could feel him moving. It was a shift in the air, in the thrum under her skin, and that was warning enough for her not to react when he spoke from directly behind her. "Done. Anything else?" The amusement in his voice had her lips twisting into a frown.

"Some space would be welcome," she said curtly, and was relieved when he stepped away. Still, the tension in her shoulders did not dissipate.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Elena had insisted that she accompany Caroline back to the house, and it had not taken much persuading on the brunette's part before the blonde complied. She had let her human friend drive, not mentioning the white knuckles on the steering wheel or the nervous chatter. This would be the first time Elena would be seeing Bonnie after the witch had completed her transition, and it was understandable that the doppelganger was nervous. Caroline knew Elena blamed herself for what had happened, and a part of the vampire blamed Elena as well, a fact the two had acknowledged and were attempting to get over. But neither knew Bonnie's thoughts on the matter, and her heightened emotions could make matters very complicated for the trio.<p>

Her phone chirped, bringing the blonde out of her despondent thoughts. She frowned down at the phone as she read over the message. "Shit," she murmured, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Elena looked over, a concerned purse of her lips. "Care? What's wrong?"

The blonde looked up, nervously licking her lips. "The Originals have Abby. They want her to do an unlinking spell."

The other girl's eyes widened. "Shit," she repeated.

"Yeah, exactly," Caroline replied grimly.

The rest of the short drive was spent silent as the two teenagers contemplated this new turn of events. When they pulled up in the driveway, they exchanged a look, silently deciding and understanding that keeping this from Bonnie was a Very Bad Idea.

Bonnie was alone and watching television when they entered, and her green eyes lit up when they landed on Elena. Any lingering worry the doppelganger may have had vanished in that moment, and she threw herself at her best friend. The new vampire caught her friend with a laugh. Caroline smiled at them, but the worry was still present in her face, and Bonnie frowned as she pulled away from Elena.

"Care?" She looked from the blonde to the brunette, and read the same concern in Elena's face. "'Lena? What's going on?"

Caroline exhaled. Elena wrung her hands together. "Abby was taken by the Originals," the vampire started. Bonnie's spine straightened, her fists clenching by her side. The other two girls flinched as they heard a door slam shut.

Elena raised her hands and pressed Bonnie's shoulders soothingly. "She's fine," she stated. "She texted Caroline, told her not to worry. They want her to unbind them, and then she'll come home." The set to Bonnie's jaw did not lessen, but her hands did unclench.

The blonde continued, "They don't know about you, and I think Abby wants to keep it that way for now. Until you're ready to 'come out', so to speak," she grinned wryly.

The doppelganger pressed down on Bonnie's shoulders, forcing the shorter girl down onto the couch. The hybrid complied easily, trusting Elena's judgement on the matter. "You're sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, we're sure," her friend replied, settling herself down next to her. Caroline curled up on Bonnie's other side. "How're you doing, Bon?" She rested her chin on Bonnie's shoulder, brown eyes peering up at the witch. "And don't brush me off with a lie."

The witch gradually relaxed, a wry grin slipping across her face. "I think I'm getting there." She shrugged a shoulder, feeling Caroline's arm wrap around her middle and Elena press closer for comfort. "I mean, this is not how I saw my life going, but – I think I'll be okay."

The hug she got from both sides had a laugh spill out of her lips. "Yeah, you will," Caroline declared. "At least as soon as you actually leave the house and reenter society."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, pouting slightly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. What if I lose control? I don't think I'm ready yet," she hedged, the words tumbling out over one another.

She felt rather than saw Elena shake her head against her. "I think you are," she said. "You've been around your mom, and Matt, and now me, and you're the strongest person I know. The desire to protect people has always been one of your strongest traits. From what Caroline has said, I'm pretty sure it's amplified. There is no way you will ever hurt anyone." She paused, and amended, "Anyone who doesn't deserve it."

Bonnie sighed, and slumped back into the couch, taking her friends with her. They were a tangle of loose limbs and curls. "Can we talk about something else?" she whined. "I was just about to start a new episode of _**Friends**_. Can we do that instead?"

* * *

><p>The spell called for far more power than Ester had, even with the coven she had drained upon leaving Mystic Falls. Losing her connection to the Bennett line had weakened her considerably. She knew the only way to right the mistake she had made a millennia ago was to destroy her children, and the vampires that had come from them, but she could not do it alone.<p>

She needed her husband. She needed Mikael, but he was dead. Bringing back the dead was next to impossible unless she once again broke the laws of Nature.

Was it worth it? Breaking the balance she was fighting to right in order to do what she must? Yes, yes, it was. She knew the spell, knew the components, knew the risks.

They were worth it to have her husband by her side. Together, they would rid the world of their greatest failure before leaving the plane together.

The witch drew a breath and began to prepare. She would have to find a powerful bloodline to attach herself to in order to take the next step. The Bennetts were out, but she had spent centuries watching over the witches that had come after her. The Claire and the Deveraux lines had potential.

She began to gather her things. It was time to move on and take the next step necessary to do what she must. The balance must be righted, and sacrifices must be made. It was all for the greater good, after all. The blood her children had spilt was on her hands, and it was only with great sacrifice that she could wash it off.

* * *

><p>Finding Tyler was proving to be a challenge. Jeremy had left Denver easily enough, making an excuse about missing his sister too much to be able to stay away from home. Telling his host family that he wanted to graduate from the high school his family had all gone to had been a stroke of genius, and they had caved easily. He had been only half unpacked, and all he had to do was toss some clothes back into his bag and he was off.<p>

It was only when he was on the motorway that he realized he had no idea where Tyler was. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he thought hard.

"Okay, that is as weird as Jenna says it is," the ghost said with a smirk. Jeremy did not flinch. Instead, a delighted smile spread across his face.

"It worked," he murmured to himself, and shot his passenger a look. "Hey, Mason."

"Baby Gilbert," the werewolf made a face. "Okay, no, that sounds weird. Jeremy," he corrected himself. "I assume you want to know where Tyler is."

Jeremy nodded, his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. "He wanted to break his sire bond to Klaus. Where would he go to do that?"

Mason shifted on the seat. It was weird. He was present, Jeremy could see him, but they both knew Mason was incorporeal and incapable of actually feeling the chair he was sitting on. Jeremy could not feel the body heat he would have felt if there was any one else beside him. "There are packs up north," he started. "I knew some of them, told Tyler about them. He may have gone thereabouts."

Jeremy turned to look at Mason, eyes flicking back to the road quickly. Too many close calls with death had him becoming a very cautious driver. "Which one do you think he would have gone to?"

The older man stretched and let a wry grin cover his face. "They're not gonna like you," he warned.

The young hunter scoffed. "They can get in line. If Jenna knows, so do you, and I've got bigger problems than a wolf pack not liking me, apparently."

Mason laughed easily. "You're gutsy, kid, I gotta give you that. No wonder Ty likes you." He sobered, and gave quick, concise directions to the teenager.

"Thanks, Mason," Jeremy said, glancing over and finding the seat empty. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm never going to get used to that," and drove onwards.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked back into the room to see Abby preparing for the spell, murmuring the words under her breath. She had pulled back her hair in the time he had been gone, and it was clear that she had moved about. Though now she was back in the position he had left her in, poring over the grimoire. There were candles set up on the coffee table, and the fact that she had left the table bare was a clear indication that she did not care for any reaction it would provoke.<p>

He admired her guts. He also admired the elegance of her neck.

The Bennett women were powerful and beautiful, it was a fact that Elijah had noted over the centuries. Another fact that he had forgotten but was being reminded was that they were very, very dangerous. In more ways than one.

She looked up as if she sensed his arrival, and perhaps she did. Elijah had never been the magical progeny his mother had desired, and he knew only secondhand how magic worked. Her eyes narrowed at him, and her lips grew tight. The smile that spread across his lips was involuntary, but more true than most. It only appeared to make her more annoyed.

"I have the blood you required," he said, approaching her slowly. He opened the case he held, four vials nestled in the velvet within.

She raised a questioning eyebrow even as she took the case from him. He took a dagger out of his suit jacket, and Abby sighed. Turning around, she gestured for him to approach the coffee table before her. Elijah was taken aback to see the parchment that was in the center of the table bearing his siblings names. The handwriting, he assumed, was Abby's. The language was the one he had grown up speaking.

She was a woman of many hidden talents, he thought to himself.

"Put your blood in the center of the paper," she directed as she kneeled by the table. He took position opposite her, and did as she commanded. Neither of them flinched as he sliced open his palm and let a few drops of blood land on the parchment. She was quiet as she unscrewed the vials and poured the blood, one after another, on Elijah's own.

He watched, entranced, as she closed her eyes. Flames sprouted from the five candles on the table. When she opened her eyes again, they appeared to glow from within. Magic had always fascinated Klaus and Kol more than him, but he thought he saw the appeal.

Abby placed her hands on the edge of the table and began to chant softly. Her eyes were open, but she seemed to be looking right through him. Elijah tore his eyes from her and to the parchment. The blood appeared to be quivering, and slowly, the blood split into five and trailed to the names.

They stopped, and the witch blinked slowly. Elijah's gaze returned to her cold stare. "There," she said. "Are we done here?"

Elijah inclined his head. "Thank you, Miss Ben – Miss Wilson," he corrected himself. She did not respond, pushing herself to her feet. Her back ached, but she hid her discomfort, wiping her hands on her pants.

She appeared to be waiting for a response beyond the gratitude the Original showed, and he took a step forward. Abby tensed, and Elijah stopped. "Let me show you out," he offered.

Abby pressed her lips together. "I'll find my way, thank you," she responded curtly. The woman whirled on her feet and walked away. His voice reached her as she opened the door, and she stilled.

"I shall be seeing you around, I suppose, Miss Wilson."

"Let's hope not," she said.

He smirked to himself as she left the room. "I'll be hoping otherwise," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had been curled up on the sofa when Abby walked in, her best friends cuddled up to her. There was an itch under her skin as she had stayed home, knowing her mother might be in harm's way but being unable to do it. Having her friends close had helped, and she could admit that there had been no urge to hurt Elena. Yes, she had noted how easy it would be, but it had been clinical, detached.<p>

If a hunter tried to come at her or her friends, she would not hesitate to snap their necks. She knew which point to press to get the desired results – Caroline had been thorough in pointing out pressure points and pulse points. But people she knew, innocents? Bonnie could never harm them. It was not built in her. She wondered if it was a hybrid thing.

Her relief was palpable when she saw her mother, and she dislodged herself from Elena and Caroline to wrap the older woman into a hug. "Mom," she whispered.

Abby's hands stroked Bonnie's hair. "I'm okay, sweetie," she murmured. Pulling away slightly, she smiled at her daughter. "You should relax. Go out with your friends. And you can't even avoid it this time because the sun went down," she continued, eyes flickering to Caroline, who smirked back. "I'll be making a ring for you tonight."

Bonnie protested, claiming Abby had used too much magic already. Her mother tapped her cheek to stall her words. "I haven't felt this strong in a while," Abby admitted. "And this is one thing I can do for you. Let me do it, please."

The younger woman buried her face in her mother's neck. "You stayed," she mumbled into her skin. "You're still here. I don't need anything else."

Her friends were pretending not to pay attention – or at least, Elena was. Caroline had been privy to much of the conversations between mother and daughter the last couple of days, and she was shamelessly engrossed in the exchange.

Abby blinked back a sudden onslaught of tears. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done, and I am never making that mistake again," she told her daughter. "Now, you need some human interaction outside of four people."

The hybrid made a face. "Do I have to?" she whined softly.

"Yes," Caroline answered before Abby could, bouncing off the sofa and pulling Elena up as well. "If you keep hiding out here, you'll never be comfortable around large groups of people. Elena and I will be with you the whole time, and Matt will be at the Grille now too. The _second_ you feel uncomfortable, we'll leave."

Elena was nodding along, concern and determination lining her pretty face. "You can do this, Bon," she said. "You need to do this, for yourself. Logical next step, and you're not alone."

The girl in question sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "The second I'm uncomfortable?" she asked unsurely.

"The millisecond," Caroline promised. Bonnie exhaled again and nodded. Caroline squealed and clapped excitedly. "Okay, we need to change for your debut."

"Caroline," Elena laughed slightly. "No one is going to know the difference but us."

"Us is enough," the vampire argued. "It'll be the confidence boost we need."

There was really no arguing with the blonde, and the three girls made their way upstairs as Abby chuckled, the tension she had been carrying in her shoulders since her abduction easing as her daughter argued with her friends over how daring she wanted to be. The older witch put together a sandwich for herself as she waited on the girls, wanting to see them off before attempting the spell to create a daylight ring for her daughter.

When the girls trudged down again, the older woman was flipping channels. "Mom," Bonnie poked her head through the door, and Abby's smile spread across her face. It seemed like Caroline had had some sway over Bonnie, because the make up was far more striking than the hybrid's usual. It suited her, eyes dark and smokey, making the green in them far more vivid than they had been since Abby had come back into Bonnie's life. Her lips were painted a deep red, and Abby felt a pang as she realized her daughter was all grown up, and she had missed it because of her own fear.

She missed Bonnie's next few words as she got lost in her thoughts. Bonnie repeated her, "Mom," a little louder, stepping into the room. Grey jeans clung to her legs like a second skin and were tucked into calf-high boots. The heels gave Bonnie height, and matched the black jacket that she wore over a red v-neck tank top. "We're off now." Bonnie frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Abby nodded. "I'm fine," she reassured. "Just more tired than I thought. I'll take a nap, and try the spell later." Her eyes twinkled slightly. "Go have fun with your friends. I should be awake when you get back, and we'll talk then, okay?"

Bonnie leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her mother's shoulders. "As you wish," she said, pressing her lips onto Abby's cheek. "See you later. Love you."

"I love you too," Abby responded, knowing Bonnie would hear even as she left the room. She settled back into the sofa and found a channel showing reruns of _Seinfield_. They were going to be okay, she could feel it in her bones. They were Bennetts, and they had Nature on their side.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>The Grille was barely half full when the girls reached. Bonnie fidgeted slightly with the seatbelt buckle. Elena leaned forward and covered Bonnie's hand with her own. "You're going to be okay," she told her again. "We're with you every step of the way."<p>

Caroline unbuckled her own seatbelt and was out of the door and next to Bonnie's in a flash. Opening the door for her friend, she held out a hand. "Every step of the way," she repeated.

Bonnie clasped her hand, and Elena let go of her other hand. Slipping out of the back, they waited for the hybrid to gather herself and step out of the vehicle. It was as though a flip had been switched, and Bonnie straightened, her insecurity fading into a confidence that showed in the tilt of her head.

The blonde whistled slightly, and a flush of self-consciousness crept up Bonnie's skin. "No, no," the vampire held out a hand. "Fake it till you make it, come on, Bon," and Bonnie let her urge them all forward. Each step she took brought her closer to what could prove to be a disaster, but as her friends knew, she had never liked to show weakness. And she was not about to start now.

There was no fanfare, no startled silence when they entered the Grille. No one knew, after all, that anything had happened. Matt looked up as they entered, however, and a wide grin spread across his face. There was a hint of pride in his look, and no surprise whatsoever, and the answering curl of lips on Bonnie's face was sincere. Her confidence was less a mask and more genuine after that.

Caroline approached the bar to order for them as Elena guided Bonnie to a table by the pool table. The hybrid made a face at her friend. "Pool? 'Lena, you know I suck," she complained. The doppelganger laughed in reply.

"That's the point," she nudged her friend. "Care and I are going to try and teach you. Again."

Any response that Bonnie might have made was interrupted by a newcomer, and both girls were taken aback. Charming smirk, angled jaw, and laughing eyes landed on Bonnie, and only Bonnie. Elena hid her amusement. Sometimes Bonnie had a hard time believing there were men attracted to her in the town, but Elena had always been of the opinion that they were too intimidated by her friend to approach her. Bonnie exuded competency, and it was both a turn on and turn off for some people.

The accent brought her defences up, and Elena started, her fingers reaching out to curl around Bonnie's wrist. She recognized him as one of the Mikaelsons, and Bonnie understood her silent signal. She was sure she could see traces of Elijah in the stranger's features.

"May I offer my services instead?" He raked his eyes over her form. The hybrid resisted the urge to fry his brain, instead realizing that he did not know who she was.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how to play?" There was a challenge in her voice, because from what she remembered, this was one of the Mikaelsons who had been daggered for at least a century.

"How hard could it be?" He was exuding charm, and objectively, the witch could see the appeal. He was handsome, but then all the Mikaelsons were good looking. "My name is Kol," he offered her a hand.

"I didn't ask," she countered, and took a step away from him and towards Elena. It was a blatant dismissal, and Kol seemed to take it as a reason to up his game.

"Pretty little things with a sharp tongue," he started, turning to follow her, "are very much my type."

Bonnie did not bother to turn around. "You must really enjoy being rejected." Elena's jaw unclenched as she struggled not to laugh. This was surreal, but she could see the amusement lurking in Bonnie's eyes.

"You say rejection, I say stumbling stone," he bantered, leaning on the railing that blocked the pool table from the rest of the room. He did have some sense of propriety then, Elena thought to herself, her nose wrinkling as she caught the connotations of his words. He did not like 'no' as an answer. Bonnie was never going to say 'yes'. This could get ugly fast. Or he could be more of a gentleman than he was acting and simply enjoy the flirting. She was hoping for the latter.

Bonnie took the couple of steps up the platform to the table and turned to the Mikaelson. "Does no mean something else to you, then?"

He inclined his head slightly. "You haven't said no yet, love," he grinned impishly.

The witch had to fight to keep her expression blank, because he made a point. "You haven't asked anything," she pointed out blandly. "And I thought walking away proved that I was not interested anyway."

"Give me your name, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night," he offered.

Elena ducked her head to hide her snort. Bonnie did not bother to cover her exasperation. "Why?"

"Pretty little things with sharp tongues, love," he smirked. "You fit the bill."

The brunette huffed out a breath and put her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to snap back, but was interrupted once again by Caroline rushing forward, eyes wide. Her arms slipped down, and Elena stepped forward, worry covering their expression.

Klaus was two steps behind Caroline, and she closed blue eyes as his soft, "Miss Bennett, this is a surprise," reached the threesome by the pool table. They missed the entrance of the younger Salvatore brother, and his look of shock as the words carried to him. His gaze flashed to the friend he had failed so thoroughly and he fought the urge to run.

She had turned, and she was here. Guilt flooded his being. He had to stay, even if he could not approach her. He had to make sure Klaus and his brother did not do anything, did not hurt her anymore than she already was.

"Bennett," Kol turned the name over curiously and looked from his older brother to the beauty he had been pestering. "You're her?" He shot a reproachful look to Klaus. "You never said she was this much of a beauty, brother."

Klaus shrugged one shoulder, his considering blue eyes stuck firm to Bonnie's form. "I've never had the time to appreciate it," he replied. "She's usually too busy trying to kill me."

Caroline took the few steps to her friends, and the three looked down at the Mikaelson brothers. The brunette human and her blonde vampire counterpart flanked their witch sister, and Klaus wondered if they knew how striking a picture they made.

"Was there anything you needed, Klaus?" Bonnie asked in clipped tones.

"No," he drawled back. "I will admit, I never expected you to complete the transition."

Bonnie bared her teeth in a smile, and it was as if the two were locked into their own private battle of wills. Her previous conversation with Kol was all but forgotten, and her friends were simply a comforting presence at her back. "I'm full of surprises," she shot at him.

He chuckled slowly, dimples peeking out at her. He had dimples, Bonnie dimly thought to herself. That was supremely unfair. "Yes, I do believe you are."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you and your brother don't mind, my friends and I would like to get back to our night."

Klaus gave a mock-bow in her direction. "Have a good night, Miss Bennett," he replied, silently gesturing to Kol to leave. Kol gave a jaunty wave, even as his older brother added as an after thought, "Miss Forbes, Miss Gilbert."

The three girls exchanged befuddled glances as the Mikaelsons' settled into a booth on the opposite side of the room. Matt settled a tray down on a stool next to them, his eyes also tracking the Originals. "Okay, what was that?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Caroline responded, cheeky amusement already replacing the apprehension she had been feeling earlier, "but I think they were hitting on Bon."

"Not a chance," Bonnie refuted automatically, hair flying as she turned to glare at the blonde.

"They kinda were, Bon," Elena admitted, her lips quirking upwards. "Or at least Kol was, even before he knew your name."

The witch rolled her eyes. "Shut up and teach me how to play this stupid game," she said instead. She shot another glance at the Originals as her friends laughed and began setting up. The two brothers were looking her way, and identical smirks played on their lips as they raised their glasses to her. She frowned severely at them and looked away.

She missed the concerned look Stefan threw at her from his place at the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, I reiterate, I have no set schedule and will post very sporadically. But I hope you enjoy the story! (I don't know who Bonnie is going to end up with, but there will be a lot of love all around.)

In the next chapter, Ester makes her move, and it has consequences.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I've received a couple of review asking for the update - so here it is. However, I have not written the chapters to come after this, and as such, as much as I adore the fact that there are people who are enjoying this story? The updates will be very sporadic and slow. I am trying to finish up the story, because as much as I no longer enjoy the show, I do enjoy writing in this world and I adore the characters. I hope you will be patient with me, and that you will continue to review and enjoy this as and when I update.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_"The Chaos Theory"_

* * *

><p>The spirits had cut her off. She could sense their disapproval, could hear murmurs, but felt none of the magic that had bolstered her own for centuries. It had sparked an agitation in Ester that she cultivated and harnessed into her research. Did they not realize that she was bringing back the balance? She was righting the wrong she had committed a millennia ago. This was the only way she could fix her mistakes.<p>

Her children had to die, and with them, all the abominations that had come after. Only then could she rest and find peace.

The spell she had found to bring back the Original Hunter, to bring back her husband, was darker than the last spell she had tried. It was less dark than the one that had started this mess in the first place, but this time she did not have Ayanna to help her.

She had to find a bloodline that was powerful enough to sustain the magic with her. The Deveraux family was powerful, but the loss of their youngest member had them wary of strangers. The Claires, on the other hand, were more open to new people. They were trusting, and their progeny was a young witch whose magic was close in strength to a Bennett's. She had yet to come into her full power, and if she were allowed to, Ester's plan would fail.

The witch had planned out her approach, but she had to be careful. The spirits spoke to most witches, but New Orleans had come under the rule of a vampire some time back, and the witches had cut themselves off from the spirits to save their skins. Still, she knew the spirits would find a way to express their disapproval, especially to a witch who was purported to be as powerful as young Davina.

Avoiding the vampires was her first priority. Once she had made contact with the family, she would have to appeal to their desire to have control of their own lives back. No witch enjoyed answering to vampires, and she was sure the Claires would be no different.

Her entrance was hidden to most, but lies in regards to who she was would not be welcomed. She needed the Claires' to trust her and believe in her vision. They were a patriarchal family, which had been uncommon in her time. Only one of her sons had inherited her power, and Rebekah's own power would have surpassed them all if she had not turned her children into vampires.

Davina would soon come into her magic, and the rumours were that she would take over her family dynasty in the future. There were murmurs in the magical community that she had already heard, despite her being new in the area, about equal power opportunities, and a turn in the tides. If she did not make her move now, she would lose her chance.

* * *

><p>The head of the Claire family was the one to approach her, in the end. All her planning flew out the window when he settled into the seat opposite her at the diner she had chosen to have her lunch in. Her instincts never failed her, though, and she maintained her carefully constructed poise.<p>

Ester waited for him to speak first, taking a calm sip of her water.

"I do hope you know the rules of working magic here," he started. There was no antagonism in his manner. He oozed sincerity and concern. "There are many who would hurt you if you are not careful, Madame."

"Thank you for your concern, sir," she responded, setting her hands on the table. "I have heard the vampires are quite strict about the use of magic here, but," she leaned forward. "I would assume with such powerful bloodlines in one area, they would have lost their influence by now."

There was a subtle tightening of the jaw there, and Ester smiled internally. Would it truly be that simple?

"Not vampires, per se," he answered carefully. "Things are not as clear cut as you think." He leaned back and held out a hand. She knew of the newer generation's fondness of gender equality and _handshakes_, and she did not understand it one bit. But she went with it, placing her own hand in his and blurring the images of her past carefully from his power. "My name is Lionel Claire. Welcome to New Orleans."

There was a slight pulse of magic, and an image ingrained itself into Ester's mind. "Mikaela," she supplied. "Mikaela Smith." The name she had fashioned for herself was simple for her to remember, and innocuous enough that no one would think to check up on her past. "It is an honour to meet you, Mr Claire."

"The honour is mine," he dimpled at her. "My wife and I would love if you would join us for dinner." Ester smiled charmingly back at him, thrilled that the communities of witches were as close as ever. She had missed the workings of a coven over the centuries, and while her heart panged at the loss of her sisters and brothers she had caused in her quest, she knew it was necessary.

The greater good of the world, of the balance, was at stake. Ester would do right by the Nature she had wronged.

* * *

><p>The frazzled brunette yanked a couple of shirts out of her closet and threw them onto the duffel bag that sat on her bed. She moved quickly, magically pulling open drawers and taking out her pants while she folded her shirts and stuffed them into the bag. Her heart pounded in her chest, in time with the whispers she could hear but not make out.<p>

All she knew was that she had to move fast. Things were happening in Mystic Falls, and she had to be there to lend a hand, lend her magic, when they did.

* * *

><p>Rebekah dawdled at the doorway, biting her lower lip as she watched her brother take down a book from Elijah's collection and flip through it. Once upon a time, she and Finn had shared a connection the rest of their siblings had not understood.<p>

But that had been a long time ago, and the years had strained their relationship. Finn had never gotten over the loss of his connection to Nature, or the faltering relationships between their family. And Rebekah had never stopped to consider things from her older brother's point of view.

They had been given a second chance, or at least the beginnings of one, and the blonde intended to take it. Still, she hesitated at the threshold of taking that first step. She had failed Finn once already, and she was unsure of her welcome.

He took the decision from her when he spoke without removing his gaze from his book. "You can come in, Rebekah. This is your house after all." He sounded amused. His sister laughed sheepishly and stepped into the study.

"I was wondering how you're adjusting to the century," she started, arranging her skirt to fall just right as she sat down in the plushy armchair she was unsure why Klaus had gotten. Finn looked up from the book he was so engrossed in (Rebekah was somewhat amused to find that it was an Anne Rice novel) and at his sister, his amusement sliding off into something more weary.

He closed the book and set it down, leaning onto the desk as his eyes slipped away from her. His brown eyes grew distant and sad, and Rebekah supposed this was years of the heaviness in his heart finally showing on his face. His voice wavered slightly when he spoke. "It is – overwhelming." Finn's lips quirked and he dropped his gaze back to her. "Noisy. Everything and everyone is in such a hurry. And all these infernal devices," he shook his head.

"I must admit, I've been hiding out in here and catching up on the literature of the years," he wryly said. "Elijah explained what the box," he pointed to the computer on the desk, "the laptop? Right, he explained what it can do, and showed me a little. It makes it quite easy to read on the years I missed. Also the television is a marvel, if very odd." He made a face, and Rebekah had to laugh. She knew he was speaking of Kol's new fascinations – reality shows and soap operas.

"Well, you cannot spend the next century immersed in your books, brother," she leaned forward and clasped her hands on her knees. "You must venture into the outside world. Let me be your guide," she implored, and dimpled up at him. "Let us explore this new world together, as we used to when we were children." They may not have had their magic to bind them together, but they had something better. They were still family, and Rebekah wanted to get to know her brother again. His slow answering smile was all she needed to see to know that he wanted to get to know her again too.

* * *

><p>It had taken longer than Ester had liked to integrate herself with the Claire coven. A week had passed, then two, before she had tentatively broached the subject of the spell she wanted to undertake. She had to hide her true intentions, she could tell that some of the members were suspicious of her. Not the ones that mattered though. The head of the coven and his wife were enamoured by her 'heritage'.<p>

She had not mentioned the truth of her life, but had instead claimed to be a direct descendent from herself. It had amused her to no end, but it had worked.

And here they were, the young Davina in front Ester, ready to help the older woman with the spell, and with no idea just what she was getting into. Her wide-eyed naivety would be her downfall, as would the support they were getting from the coven.

Around them, the coven took their places, settling into a loose circle. At the center, in the middle of the pentagon Ester had drawn within the circle, she held out her hands to the young witch.

The petite brunette hesitated, her hands twitching over Ester's own. The Original Witch hid her frown. She had figured the spirits might have been attempting to warn the girl, but it seemed their lack of contact with the witches of New Orleans over the years had lowered the susceptibility to their presence. Davina was worried, but in the end, the lure of being free from the control of vampires won out, and she clasped Ester's hands.

Her breath caught, and her eyes flew up to meet Ester's, and Ester's lips curled into a smile.

* * *

><p>Fingers tapped out an irregular beat on the steering wheel as the witch worried her lower lip. She may have packed up her apartment and her life into two bags and a box, but it had still been days of driving, and days of cryptic whisperings before she had begun to understand what the spirits were trying to tell her.<p>

That Bonnie was in the center of the mess did not surprise her. Lucy had told her younger cousin that the middle of it was where she was supposed to be, and she had _known_ that in her bones. But this was not what she had wanted for the girl.

Yet it had happened. Witches working by vampires' sides never ended well for the witches in question, and it had not ended well for Bonnie either.

The last of their line was now a vampire, and she had a destiny far bigger than she could handle alone. Lucy did not know what she could bring to the table, but she did know that she would be there for her cousin.

It had taken a few years for the lesson to sink in, but Lucy knew now what it meant to be a Bennett – and a Bennett never left family to fend on their own.

* * *

><p>Finn was getting used to the clothes of the new century. Admittedly, there had not been as much of a switch for him as there had been for Rebekah, a fact that she had playfully complained about when she had taken him shopping for the first time. He did not miss the tights, appreciating the jeans he had bought much more.<p>

He did not appreciate the leather pants his sister had forced him into, or the leers that had resulted after from the other patrons of the shop, but the giggles that had overcome Rebekah had been worth the humiliation.

It was nice, spending time with his siblings without their father looming overhead and trying to control their every move. While he mourned their innocence and their lives, and would always regret losing his magic, Finn was finding more and more reasons to celebrate his continued existence. He was relearning how to live, and strengthening his relationships with his siblings. They were growing closer, even as the threat of their mother's actions grew nearer.

There had been no word from Ester since her failed attempt to kill them all, but Finn knew that she would not rest. He had turned his back on her actions, on her plan, but he knew that there would be others out there that would fall to her charms and her seductive reasoning, and it would not be long before she would try something else.

Failure was not an option for Mother.

Elijah had his contacts looking for suspicious movement, Klaus was calling his hybrids back to town, and Rebekah was helping both he and Kol slip into life in the 21st Century. Kol was doing a better job than Finn, though the elder was amused to note that his younger brother was failing in charming the locals. Klaus had regaled them of the Bennett witch's – vampire now, he supposed - pointed rebuffs.

She had lost none of her fire, his brother had said, and Finn had wondered at the spark in Klaus' eyes at the almost compliment, but remained silent. The Bennetts' had been allies, once, and he still held a deep regard for their line.

* * *

><p>The magic pouring into the pentagon was intoxicating. The coven chanted with Ester, and she closed her eyes, feeling the power flood the room they were in. It rushed into Davina, and through her, into the earth.<p>

Ester could feel the pull, and she focused on her husband. The younger witch was trying to fight it, she could tell. The girl was feeling the strain on her body, and was figuring out, too late, just what this spell would do to her.

* * *

><p>In the silent night, Tim made his rounds, flashlight bouncing from grave to grave. He would much rather be sitting at home in front of the television, but a job was a job, and he had bills to pay.<p>

He missed the sight of the ground quivering before two graves, and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>The chants grew louder more passionate. The members of the coven were embracing the idea of being free. They assumed the spell would lead to the end of the reign of terror the vampires held. And it would. But just not in the way they were imagining.<p>

On the ground between Davina and Ester, dust flew, swirling to mid-height. In the midst of it, the younger witch could make out a face. It was desiccated and debilitated and she felt a rush of terror envelop her, but she could not pull free of Ester's grasp. She could not pull free of the spell.

She was growing weaker by the moment, and the face on the ground clearer. A body was forming, but the coven continued to chant. It was as though Davina were the only one to see it.

Her breath was coming out in gasps, her power rushing out of her and away. The spirits that had been trying to contact her grew louder and louder until they had drowned out her surroundings.

She was dying.

* * *

><p>Lucy shifted the gears and adjusted the level of the headlights' glare. She made the turn off the highway, and it was not long until she passed the sign for Mystic Falls.<p>

She would be at her cousin's door by morning. The witch swallowed. She only hoped they would be prepared for what was coming.

* * *

><p>Davina cried out, agony flooding her body, crippling her. She trembled. Her knees buckled. She fell to the ground, but Ester's grip on her hand did not falter.<p>

Spots grew before her eyes, and the room swam about her. She could feel the body before her solidify. Her eyes welled up, and the spirits screamed as a tear ran down her cheek.

Ester's eyes opened, and the older witch gazed down at her solemnly. Davina's breath caught, and the world around her went black as Ester's grasp on her hands finally loosened.

Her body fell to the ground, and the room settled into an eerie quiet as the dust stilled.

* * *

><p>The earth moved, shook quietly, and a hand – dirty and grimy – clawed out. It was slow moving, but another hand joined the first. The ground continued to shake, moving silently as next to the first pair, another pair followed.<p>

The soil fell to the side of the hands, and to the back of the graves. The hands continued to push at the ground until at last the heads and the torsos of the owners followed. They pushed their way out, colour slowly flooding back into their skin.

The male shot a glance at the female. She looked less surprised to be in their position, and she raised a hand.

"The Other Side talks," she said. A hand ineffectually tried to wipe down her dress. There was a wry twist of her lips as she took note of their gravestones. They had barely been able to get along in those last few years, and yet they had wound up buried next to one another.

"Come on, John," she raised her eyes back to her companion. "We've got kids to see." Jenna Sommers strode forward, knowing John Gilbert would follow.

After all, they had died to protect these kids. It was only fair that they come back to protect them as well.

* * *

><p>Ester knelt to the ground, ignoring the cries of the coven about her as they realized her deceit. The magic she had drained them off for the spell still bolstered her own powers, and she felt safe as she waited.<p>

Next to Davina's dead body, Mikael's eyes opened to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't you worry, I do have a plan. (Also I just missed Jenna and John, so here, have them back. Let it also be known that I planned this before The Originals was a thing. Who knew they would bring Mama and Papa Original back and actually utilise them?)

In the next chapter, Mystic Falls sees a few reunions.


End file.
